In a gas turbine engine, surface structures may have filmholes in their surfaces to allow cooling air to pass from cavities inside the structures and out through the filmholes, cooling the surface structure. Groups of filmholes may point in different directions. However, because the filmholes point in different directions, areas of the surface structure may not receive cooling air. Such areas may be insufficiently cooled and subject to early wear and/or failure.